


The Warrior Girl

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Very quick mention of murder, blink and you miss it - Freeform, the youth of Chiyoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Chiyoh was the armed arm of the Lecter Family, not a refine place but an important one.





	The Warrior Girl

Chiyoh had always been the armed arm of the family, not as much part of the core of it but never too far away. She would have done anything for Hannibal, so when he charged her with the care of their 'resident' on the cave she didn't ask a thing, she just did it. She never asked questions, she just did as tell. It was a good way of thinking for her, no worries, no issues, just a plain sentiment of satisfaction when a task was well done. Some had mocked Chiyoh in her youth calling her a dog, but somewhat it never felt like a real insult to her, dogs were very loyal animals and could be deadly if train in that way. 

At twelve she had started to learn how to use a gun, then a riffle. Nobody asked her to but it had seemed like a useful thing to knew. She had also learnt some martial art, following Viet Vo Dao lessons to improve her physical state and know how to use her body. She wasn’t much talkative as English was not her first language so she had plenty of time to improve in those skills.

At sixteen, Hannibal had brought her the famous ‘resident’ for the Lecter estate. He told her he had ate his sister Misha. Once again, she did not ask just took custody of the man. Hannibal had not given her any more information on the potential future of the man, so she left things like they were, in a status-quo for long years. She did not feed him, never addressing him, but always making sure he was not dead of about to.

Hannibal had long gone to Paris for his studies, only coming home for holydays. He never inquired about the man in the cave, he probably knew what Chiyoh could have say. He then moved to the United States of America without warning her. She had trough an instant about following him there, but he had relief her of her duties at the Lester house so she staid waiting for the next thing he wanted her to do.

She had waited for almost ten years when Will had presented himself at the door. She had let him enter and talk to her. He reminded her of Hannibal in so many ways but he was trying very hard to not. Meeting him comforted her in her decision to not kill him on the spot, he was something Hannibal loved, he was a mind mystery and twisted one.

Chiyoh almost came back on her decision of letting him live when he released their ‘resident’ but she knew better so she let the estate behind her to go with him after Hannibal.


End file.
